Just Want You To Know
by KyuMinKyuMin
Summary: 'Aku khawatir kau mencintaiku tidak seperti aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kau mengatakan kau telah memberikan segalanya untukku ataupun kau mendapatkan segala yang ada didiriku, itu bukan jaminan kita akan terus bersama dan saling memiliki.' / a kyumin fanfiction / enJOY it


KyuMinKyuMin Presents

A KyuMin Fanfiction

From me to Joyers, our beloved OTP ChoLee, and all readers

KyuMin belongs to God

This fic is mine

Warning: BL/YAOI/OneShoot/OOC/Typo(s)/Gaje

Rated: T(+) ?

Don't like don't read, simple rule!

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka dalam rangka konser sekarang dan dia ditempatkan satu kamar hotel dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyu?" Sedikit khawatir, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang dari belakang. Mengharapkan ketenangan dari cintanya. Sungguh, beberapa hari ini terasa sangat berat... kisah mereka terlalu rumit..

"Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana orang seperti kita dianggap nantinya. Kau tahu, selama ini aku rasa aku sering menyakitimu." Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih merasa nyaman dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Yeah.. Sungmin kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun menyakitinya? Apa itu masuk akal mengingat selama ini dia bahkan rela menangis di depan kamar Sungmin demi meminta maafnya. "Menyakiti apa, Kyu? Jangan membuatku cemas. Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

"Bukan, sayang. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Maksudku, apa kau tidak tertekan dengan sikapku? Kau tahukan aku orang seperti apa. Kadang aku kekanakan dan keras kepala, sedikit possesive mungkin. Aku bahkan sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mulai khawatir akan keadaan sekarang. Apa kisahnya akan semulus dahulu? Dahulu.. sebelum mereka dikenal seperti sekarang. Sekarang banyak yang curiga, bahkan beberapa kabar tentang mereka yang berkencan sudah merebak di kalangan fans. Bagaimana dengan netizen? Apa mereka akan menganggap itu hal biasa?

"Kyu, aku mengerti. Aku memang menganggapmu anak-anak." Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Sungguh.. semenjak berpisah kamar ia rindu Kyuhyun yang selalu bermanja padanya. Kyuhyun yang selalu ribut dan berkencan dengan komputer. Huh.. menyebalkan.

"Yak! Sungminie apa kau perlu bukti kalau aku sudah dewasa, huh? Aku sedang serius, sayang." Kyuhyun sedikit merengut, sikap kekanakannya muncul.

"Siapa yang tidak serius? Aku juga serius. Dengar Kyu, sikapmu itu aku anggap bagian dari ungkapan cintamu. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu menarik?" Sungmin menaik-turunkan alisnya. Berniat sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

'_Chup... ' _Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin, tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam piyama dan megelus pinggang Sungmin. Membuat sensasi menyenangkan didiri sungmin.

"Mmmpphh... sudah, Kyu. Aku tidak berminat malam ini. Lepaskan tanganmu." Sungmin melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menggulung dirinya dalam selimut.

'What?' Kyuhyun melongo. Bukankah kelinci gendut ini yang menggodanya duluan? Mengapa akhirnya dia yang ditolak?

"Mengapa kau menolakku, Min?"

"Aku lelah. Besok aku ada janji dengan Hyukie, kami ingin belanja. Selamat malam, Kyunie."

"Aishh..." Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan diri disamping Sungmin. Tidak terlelap. Dia hanya memandang punggung sungmin. Sedikit kesal, namun ia sesekali membelai rambut sungmin yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

'Huh.. Bagaimana aku menghadapi ini nantinya? Apa orang-orang akan memandang rendah pada kami? Ya Tuhan... aku sadar aku salah. Ini salah. Tapi, aku menginginkannya disisiku.'

"Kyu..."

"Eh.. apa aku mengganggu, sayang? Kau ingin aku mematikan lampu kamar?" Kyuhyun refleks terbangun.

"Mengapa belum tidur? Kau kesal padaku karena aku menolakmu? Maafkan aku." Suara Sungmin melemah. Sedikit penyesalan tergambar diwajahnya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tidurlah, aku juga akan tidur sebentar lagi. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Kyuhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Kyuhyun menghidupkan keran air, jari-jarinya memainkan air yang mengalir di westafel. Ternyata diam-diam Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari pintu, pria itu melamun rupanya.

"Jangan bermain air, sayang. Cepat bersihkan apa yang ingin kau bersihkan setelah ini kita tidur. Aku tunggu disini."

Kyuhyun mencuci mukanya, aroma mint segar tercium di kamar mandi itu.

"Aarrghh..."

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Sungmin sedikit berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mataku perih, Min. Tolong aku mencuci muka." Pintanya. Sial, dasar Evil.

"Yah! Kau pikir itu lucu? Jangan membuatku cemas." Sungmin sedikit membentak Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap membantu Kyuhyun mebersihkan sisa sabun diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Agak sedikit terkejut karena Sungmin membentaknya. Dia hanya ingin bemain-main dengan Sungmin. Tapi, malah dibentak. Ia merasakan pergerakan Sungmin yang menjauhinya. Beberapa saat, Sungmin kembali dengan sehelai handuk, ia mengeringkan wajah Kyuhun dengan hati-hati. Sedikit menyesal mungkin karena sudah membentaknya.

"Sudah kering, ayo tidur. Nanti kau kelelahan."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin, menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berbaring diranjang. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Tidak enak hati...

Sungmin tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dia masih berfikir apa yang membuat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyunnya sering melamun dan sedikit pendiam dihadapan member lain, aneh. Lama dia tidak merasakan pergerakan dari Kyuhyun. 'Apa sudah tidur?' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin hanya diam, sedikit terkejut memang. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur di belakang kepalanya. 'Sudah tidur rupanya.' Ia mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya, sedikit senyum terlukis diwajahnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun membuanya gila, mendesah tidak karuan hanya dengan sentuhan tangan kekarnya.. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah gila." Gumamnya.

"..min.. sayang bangun.." Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin. Biasanya sungmin yang membangunkannya, sekarang tidak. Apa Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi magnae yang rajin dan baik hati?

"Hmh.. aku ngantuk, Kyu. Nanti saja." Sungmin semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam selimut.

'_chup' _Kyuhyun sedikit mengecup pipi bulat sungmin "Bangun, Minimi. Atau kau ingin aku pergi dari sini?" Sebenarnya tidak dia tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana, hanya ingin Sungmin terjaga dan memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kemana? Pergi saja. Cepat kembali atau aku marah padamu." Masih dengan posisi nyamannya dalam selimut. Sungmin sama sekali tidak membuka matanya sekedar melihat Kyuhyun yang menahan kekesalannya.

"Yah! Setidaknya perhatikan aku ketika aku bicara padamu. Apa kau pikir aku hanya benda mati disini." Kyuhyun melemparkan kotak biru yang dari tadi digenggamnya. Melesat keluar dengan membanting pintu. Persetan dengan umpatan orang-orang disebelah kamarnya.

Sungmin sontak terkejut. "Kau ini kenapa?" Nihil, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dar kamar itu. Mengapa Kyuhyunnya seperti itu? Sungmin diam di ranjang, masih memikirkan apakah ia keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun masih kesal karena malam tadi ia menolak dan membentaknya? Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia melirik sekilas pada lantai dan melangkah pada beberapa benda yang tercecer di sana. Sebuah I-Pod dan Kristal pink berbentuk bintang sebesar telapak tangan bertuliskan 'Cho-Lee 137' didalamnya. "Untung tidak rusak. Tapi.."

Kyuhyun mencoba romantis? Sungmin tersenyum. Benarkah Kyuhyunnya mencoba romantis? Sungguh, ia bahagia. Tapi, ia malah membuat mood magnae itu hancur seketika. Ia mengambil I-Pod itu, mengutak-atik sebentar dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu Kyuhyun, lagunya dan... lagu duetnya dengan Kyuhyun di salah satu radio. "Suara Kyuhyun aneh." Gumamnya. Di lagu itu Kyuhyun berusaha mengimbangi suara Sungmin, tapi dia malah mempermalukan dirinya sebagai Lead Vokal di Super Junior. Saat lagu selesai diputar, terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang lain...

'_Min, aku tidak bisa romantis seperti Donghae. Jadi langsung ku katakan saja. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu mencintaimu juga, tentu saja. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi dariku. Ingat itu._'

"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh. Apa dia menganggapku tidak menyayanginya dan berniat pergi?"

Sungmin telihat lebih segar dan manis sekarang dengan pakaian santai. Sudah selesai mandi rupanya. Ia memegang ponsel pintarnya sesekali merengut kesal. Dia menghubungi seseorang, lagi..

"Halo... Hae apa Kyunie bersamamu? Aku sudah menelpon Dongie hyung tapi dia tidak ada."

'...'

"Benarkah? Lalu kau dimana sekarang?"

'...'

"Hyukjae juga? Apa Hyuk tidak memberitahumu aku ada janji dengannya hari ini?" Sungmin sedikit kesal. Apa-apaan pasangan ikan itu. Jelas-jelas dia yang duluan yang membuat janji dengan Hyuk, mengapa Donghae yang pergi.

'...'

"Yaya.. terserah kalian. Kirimkan aku kode kamar kalian dan jangan lupa belikan kaos pink untukku. Anggap itu permintaan maafmu karena mengajak Hyukjae yang seharusnya pergi bersamaku."

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Syukurlah Kyuhyun hanya merajuk ke kamar HaeHyuk. Ponsel sungmin bergetar. Ternyata Donghae yang mengirimnya pesan. Ia bergegas ke kamar Haehyuk. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit kerepotan mengurusi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar HaeHyuk. "Eh?"

Ternyata Kyuhyun tertidur disofa depan tv dengan tv masih menyala. Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Sedikit membereskan bungkusan snack yang berceceran di lantai sekitar sofa itu. Dia tidak mau di omeli oleh HaeHyuk, walupun mungkin Kyuhyun yang membuat ulah, dia pasti akan terlibat menjadi 'tempat pengaduan' dari kelakuan magnae. Dia duduk dilantai menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, memperhatikan wajah sempurna kekasihnya. Sedikit berfikir, bagaimana mungkin pria ini membawanya melangkah sejauh ini. Menentang takdir tuhan yang telah menciptakan pasangan untuk mereka dari lawan jenis. Memilukan. Bahkan semuanya telah ia berikan dan telah ia lakukan kepada pria yang sudah tujuh tahun menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tidak selalu manis, tapi sangat indah. Sungmin mencuri kecupan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sendiri, kenapa di malu-malu sekarang? Seperti gadis saja.

"Kyunie.. bangun.. Aku minta maaf.." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun "Kyunie sayang.. bangun! Aku minta maaf, sungguh."

"Hmh? Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun terbangun dan duduk. Masih mengumpulkan nyawa, ia mengucek matanya dan sedikit menguap.

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun, memeluk dari samping dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun. Matanya sedikit memanas, sepertinya ia menahan isakannya.

"Mengapa kesini? Tidak tidur?" Kyuhyun berujar ketus. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sangat mengantuk, sungguh Kyu." Sungmin menahan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tahu kan aku kesal padamu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Iya.. Makanya aku minta maaf, sayang." Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, namun ia membalas pelukan Sungmin. Sugmin sedikit terisak, kyuhyun hanya membalas pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak ada kata-kata untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan kita sudah sama-sama dewasa?" Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Aku harap tidak ada kesalah pahaman lagi, Min. Kita sudah tujuh tahun. Kita sudah menentang takdir tuhan terlalu jauh. Kita sama-sama tahu apa saja yang terjadi dalam hubungan ini. Sudah tidak ada batas antara kita. Tubuhku milikmu dan tubuhmu milikku. Apapun itu kita saling berbagi. Jadi, aku harap kau tetap menjaga cintamu untukku. Jangan berpaling, apalagi meninggalkanku."

"Kau juga, Kyu." Sungmin hanya membalas singkat.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk berpaling."

"Jadi kau fikir aku ingin berpaling begitu? Dasar bodoh. Aku sayang padamu. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah? Kau aneh sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sekarang sering melamun. Kau juga tidak sering mengerjai hyung-hyungmu."

"Ah.. kau tau banyak orang yang menggunjingkan kita dan membuat pair ku dengan orang lain. Aku takut kau terbebani. Kau kan sensitif soal itu." Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin yang terdiam di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa asal kau tetap bersamaku. Oh..iya Kyu aku sudah melihat hadiah yang ingin kau berikan padaku. Mengapa kau melemparnya? Aku suka hadiah itu dan menurutku kau cukup romantis kalau menyerahkan langsung. Teruslah romantis seperti itu supaya aku senang, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi selama ini kau tidak senang begitu? Kau tersiksa bersamaku? Itu maksudmu?"

"Sesak, Kyu~~ bukan itu. Maksudku, kau itu benar-benar kurang romantis. Bahkan saat meminta 'itu' saja kau to the point." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium sungmin sangat dalam dan lembut. Menikmati bibir mereka yang terasa sangat pas, dan jangan lupakan sensasi manis dan menggairahkan jika bertemu. Mereka tersenyum. Sungmin dengan iseng meletakkan tanganya di dada Kyuhyun dan sedikit mengelus nipplenya dari luar baju. Hei.. pria manis ini juga mampunyai hasrat..

"Sayang, jangan menggodaku jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku seperti malam itu."

"Kkk~~ tapi... aku benar-benar rindu padamu, Kyu..." Sungmin sedikit mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

"Lalu apa kau berniat meninggalkan bekas di kamar duo ikan ini, huh?" Kyuhyun menarik sungmin keatas pangkuannya, sedikit mengendus dan mencium leher sungmin.

"Tidak.. Gendong aku sampai kamar hotel kita."

Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berjongkok di depannya kemudian melompat ke punggung Kyuhyun. "Ayo, cepat Kyu."

"Iya.. dasar. Tapi, kau itu gendut, berat. Kenapa minta gendong segala?" Kyuhyun mengomel dia terlihat kesusahan berjalan saat mematikan tv dikamar itu.

"Beraninya kau mengataiku gendut. Kau bosan hidup, huh? Kau ingin aku menendang bokongmu?" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aduh.. sakit. Maaf sayang.. maksudku kau montok, bukan gendut." Kyuhyun berkilah.

Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak tahu, jika gendut itu termasuk kosa kata yang sangat sensitif di dalam kamus hidup Sungmin. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kita keluar dari kamar ini. Kau membuat moodku menurun."

"Akan kubuat moodmu naik lagi." Dengan iseng kyuhyun meremas kedua bokong sungmin. Posisi Sungmin yang digendong dipunggung Kyuhyun sangat menguntungkan bagi magnae itu.

'_Aku khawatir kau mencintaiku tidak seperti aku mencintaimu. Meskipun kau mengatakan kau telah memberikan segalanya untukku ataupun kau mendapatkan segala yang ada didiriku, itu bukan jaminan kita akan terus bersama dan saling memiliki.'_

"Kyunie... Nghhh.. aku lelaaah..."

"Sebentar lagi, sayang..."

"Sudah kubilang! Ahh.. Ngghh... Cho.. apa kau ingin aku pingsan."

Ranjang itu tetap berdenyit...

"Ahh... Min.. kau nikmat.."

"Sebentar lagi harus ke tempat konser, bodoh!"

END

FF gaje dari seseorang yang gaje... Kkkk~~~

Idenya muncul ketika saya bangun tidur... :p

Maaf, jika ada yang tak sesuai selera, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam EYD! Terima Kasih bagi yang membaca dan menikmati..

Kritik dan Sarannya ditunggu..


End file.
